Delírio
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Era nada mais do que um sonho. Infelizmente. .:Lime:. Beyond B. x L


**Delírio**

Estava emerso em um breu, apenas, sobre si havia uma lamparina; a qual iluminava o seu corpo nu. As mãos estavam unidas e presas, ao redor do pulso uma corda de pano se estendia em comprimento, alcançando o teto - fazendo com que os braços permanecessem erguidos, enquanto os pés descalços repousavam no chão sólido. O local era um completo vazio, além da luz e do próprio corpo, não enxergava _nada_; porém ouvia passos e uma gargalhada acompanhada de uma música – insanos. A garganta formava com grande intensidade perguntas que não eram feitas; a sua voz havia sumido.

O que fazia _nu_, no completo nada?

Certo desespero o atingiu cruelmente, ao ouvir os passos estancarem atrás de si e uma mão quente apertar-lhe a cintura, enquanto outra se enroscava ao seu pescoço; fazendo com que seu corpo se encaixasse contra o dono de mãos pegajosas.  
A respiração acelerou quando a luz revelou o tal ser.

"Isso vai ser tão divertido e prazeroso, L. Eu prometo."

A língua do outro lambeu um lado de sua face, antes de ter o pescoço livre. Tentou racionar adequadamente, porém, o único que fez fora acompanhar com os olhos opacos, a figura se distanciar o suficiente para estar a sua frente.

A camisa manchada de vermelho desprendia um odor acre, que difundia com o hálito doce. A ponta do seu nariz se encontrou ligada com a ponta do outro, e um dedo magro desenhava os contornos de seus lábios. Encarou os olhos sangrentos, tentando transmitir alguma mensagem, buscando a realidade.

"Você faz parte de mim, L. Cada parte sua me pertence."

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir as unhas de B pressionando a maciez da pele facial, tentou esquivar; mas uma força sobrenatural o prendia ao chão.

"E sendo assim, eu deveria tê-lo guardado em alguma caixa, não é?!"

A mão fora de encontro novamente com o pescoço, o acariciando.

"De preferência morto."

O viu desviar o olhar, e focar com atenção os seus lábios finos.

"Mas é tão difícil me desfazer de você."

E com brutalidade, o músculo da boca fora invadido. Sentiu o doce que continha – em excesso, na cavidade alheia, como também a firmeza com que seu corpo fora puxado e prensado. O calor que ele emanava era indescritível, e por mais que L quisesse fugir, o corpo não lhe obedecia; a mente não lhe deixava. Onde estava o L consciente e racional?

Beyond separou os lábios de um modo surpreendente, e logo começara a rir efusivo.

"Dance comigo, L."

Cantarolou certo ritmo, enquanto agarrava o corpo nu pela cintura, e o balançava energicamente. A risada do outro parecia aumentar cada vez mais e a pressão dos dedos eram fareladores; causando dor em L.

"Ah, como você dança mal detetive. Pensei que você _mexesse_ melhor."

Ensaiou uma expressão desapontada, e com ela deu fim à dança. Beijou com delicadeza as pálpebras de L, antes de trilhar um extenso caminho – com os lábios e dedos, o corpo do detetive. Chegou às coxas pálidas, e começara mordiscando o pedaço de carne, causando-lhe um estremecimento. Não. L não podia e nem estava apreciando tal ato.  
Prensava seus caninos, e o fazia repetidas vezes com o intuito de marcar e sangrar aquela carne branca. E L por sua vez, mastigava o lábio inferior – já que estava privado de voz.

Deixara as feridas recém feitas, e subira com a ponta da língua até o ventre, donde beijava e tentava prender com os dentes, algum pedaço de pele. Aos poucos, encontrou o membro de L, o qual passara a encarar divertido - definhava uma comparação com o rosto _angustiado_ do detetive e sua virilidade.

Soltou um suspiro cansado enquanto levantava calmamente. Lawliet dilatou a pupila ao ver que B estava se distanciando. Iria deixá-lo naquele estado?

Viu o rapaz agachar e remexer em algo, logo retornando com uma faca e um pote avermelhado em mãos.

"Não faça essa cara L. Tente sorrir de vez em quando."

Beyond enfiou o gume da faca no pastoso adocicado, e passara a untar o corpo nu de L. A faca era um utensílio talhado e prateado, a ponta escorregava no abdômen com facilidade – criando compridos cortes superficiais. Com ajuda da mão esquerda, B espalhava a geléia em todos os pontos de L.  
Estava literalmente,o_ untando_.

O asco por sentir a pele coberta por tal doce era indescritível. A vertigem o atingia, ao ver os finos fios de sangue, o próprio sangue, misturando-se com a geléia. Porém, a dor dos braços esticados parecia neutralizar a do corte. Viu os olhos de Beyond Birthday transluzir, e se tornarem devoradores ao observarem seu corpo. Mais uma vez, tentou mexer os braços – que estavam sem circulação, e falar. Em vão.

"Sorria, sorria. Sorria pra mim."

B levou o objeto pontiagudo à bochecha de L, obrigando que a feição fosse sorridente. Por inércia, sua boca estava sugando a do detetive com deleite, e o mesmo nada fez para impedir. Deveria, enfim, aceitar o destino.  
Rompeu com o contato, para se livrar com rapidez e eficácia a camiseta – sem deixar a faca; apreciou _a sua obra_, acariciando com calma o rosto de L.

"L Lawliet, você é meu."

A calma se extinguiu em segundos, retomando os lábios do outro. As unhas não faziam cerimônia em agarrar a pele, e trazer consigo a camada de geléia. Beyond puxava cada vez mais o corpo almejado, mordia, marcava, lambia e sugava o pescoço. O corpo todo recebia tal regalo; B se divertia febrilmente em retirar a camada gelatinosa do corpo de L – quando não dava suma atenção aos singelos cortes.

L estremecia com toda a _atenção_. Pendeu a cabeça para trás, na tentativa de uma respiração adequada, mesmo sabendo ser inútil. A sua voz não existia, a não serem os barulhos que a garganta criava. _Involuntariamente_, a perna enlaçou a cintura de B, pedindo mais contato corporal. Não, não. Ele não deixaria Beyond se esquivar.

"L, eu te quero... te quero tanto."

A mão - que segurava a faca, apertou a perna de L, levando-a a sua cintura, e nessa tentativa de maior contato, o objeto acabara caindo no suposto chão. Não importava, não agora, o que estava acontecendo com o estimado objeto.  
Se ocupou outra vez com os lábios, enquanto uma mão segurava a coxa de L, e a outra tentava abrir a braguilha.

Se não fossem as malditas cordas, que esse desgraçado amarrou – L não tinha dúvidas; a calça não estaria mais ali. E o sentimento de ância, lasciva e prazer, o fez esquecer a dor nos braços e qualquer conceito de racionalidade. Ofegava cada vez mais, apenas ao sentir o seu íntimo ser prensado daquele modo. Maldita braguilha.

"Calma, detetive."

A calça _jeans_ enfim, sumiu. A cópia e o original estavam um em frente ao outro, observando a nudez do corpo alheio.  
L levou a língua – pecaminosamente, até os lábios de B, lambendo-os. E logo, a libido de duas línguas expostas se absorvendo e trocando carícias eram visíveis.

B mordiscou com gentileza o queixo de L, antes de separar por completo ambos os corpos.  
Não demorou muito para que L estivesse _intranqüilo_.

Beyond Birthday riu com a expressão de desgosto que formara em L, e maneou a cabeça.

"Não vou te abandonar agora. Apenas, vou me colocar em uma posição _mais agradável_."

Fora por trás do detetive, e com uma das mãos agarrara o quadril, enquanto a outra segurava uma das mãos – atadas e erguidas, de L. _Inconscientemente_, Lawliet pendeu a cabeça no ombro de Beyond, enquanto tentava dar alguns passos para trás, e encaixar com perfeição, o corpo alheio dentro de si.

Guiou a ereção até estar em L – além da consciência.

"Eu te quero, L Lawliet."

L agarrou com frenesi, a mão de B que estava erguida e enlaçada com a sua. Os movimentos que B fazia, estavam fora de qualquer realidade – a mão hábil e a agilidade dissolviam L Lawliet em êxtase e ardor.

"L Lawliet, L, L (...)"

x

L acordou suado e trêmulo - _excitado_, olhou ao redor e viu a sua frente, a luz do laptop lhe dando boa noite. Desenrolou o corpo quente, dos lençois creme - de mais um hotel, sentindo-se frustrado.  
Sendo suas horas de descanso excassas, quando o fazia, era brindado com tais _coisas_.  
Interessante.

Recorreu ao chá mais próximo, adicionando uma quantidade irreal de açúcar.

Era nada mais do que um sonho.

Um simples delírio.

**_-_** Infelizmente.

Balbuciou, antes de levar a porcelana aos lábios, e tentar restabelecer contato com a Senhorita Naomi Misora.

Precisava ouvir sobre _Ryuuzaki_.

x

**Nota:** Uma intuição de lemon, enfim, não alcançada completamente. Mas espero pelo menos ter atendido; todas as bonitinhas que pediram - diretamente e indiretamente, uma cena um pouco mais excitante.  
Quem sabe, eu consiga escrever um pouco melhor, em um futuro?

Obrigada pela leitura.


End file.
